


How'd we lose him?!

by Iamacarrot



Series: Paul and Pat are amazing parents! :D [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Flirty Matt, Friendly kisses, Happy toddler, He's terrified inside though, I like prompts, Kids talk about stuff, M/M, Minor Matt/Tord, Not the people in real life, Outgoing Edd, Patryck tries to keep calm, Playgrounds, Shy Tom, The characters in the show, This was a requested prompt, Toddler Tord!, Tord likes his new friends, Use of Pat for Patryck, Worried Paul, kid stuff, they're fun, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: During a nice afternoon walk at the park, Paul, Pat, and Tord take a visit to the playground. Whilst there, Paul and Patryck have a small argument about something, and they accidentally lose Tord.Paul freaks out, and Tord makes new friends.





	How'd we lose him?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_one_lams_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_lams_girl/gifts).



> This was a request made by ultimateunderfan:
> 
> Paul Pat and Tord go to the park and they unintentionally lose him and Paul freaks out and they search the whole park just to find him in the sandbox lol

Paul sighed contendedly as he walked through the park with Pat and Tord. Tord stuck his tongue out in disgust as Pat kissed Paul's cheek sweetly, pulling the shorter man close. "That's gross!" Tord whined, pouting as Paul and Pat laughed at him. "What's gross about it?" Pat asked, his brown, soft eyes looking into Tord's stormy grey ones. Tord stopped pouting. His papa's eyes always calmed him down, unlike his daddy's moss green eyes, which always made him hungry. "It's just gross. Kissing is gross." Tord complained, kicking a stone and smiling as he watched it roll off.

"Hey, Pat?" Paul hummed. "Yeah hun?" Pat replied. "Did you remember to bring Tord's sippy cup?" Paul asked. Pat stopped, slapping his forehead in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry sweetie! I keep forgetting to bring it!" Pat groaned. "Pat! You know how much Tord hates drinking after us!" Paul sighed, rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Look, I can head back home and get it." Pat replied. "No, it's fine. Besides, there's a park near here, it should have a fountain somewhere." Paul hummed, reassuring Pat with a gentle kiss. Pat smiled, sighing as he moved to grip Tord's hand, gasping as he felt nothing. 'Oh no. Paul's gonna kill me. I need a diversion.' Pat thought, obviously coming up with nothing as he pulled Paul close and into a deep kiss. Paul squeaked in surprise, but didn't object the action, giggling when Pat pulled back.

"What was that for?" Paul asked giddily. "Um... I just thought that you looked too handsome not to kiss." Pat answered, not completely lying. "Aww! Thank you baby! Heh, I'm surprised that Tord didn't say anything... wait, why didn't he?" Paul asked, attempting to look over Pat's shoulder, and gasping when Pat pulled him into another kiss. "MMM! Mmm! Mm-Patryck! Let me go!" Paul whined, pushing Pat back.

"What's gotten into you so suddenly?! And why hasn't Tord said anything?!" Paul asked, annoyed by Pat's behaviour. "He's just looking at some squirrels! It's nothing!" Pat lied, pulling Paul into a hug. Paul growled, pushing Pat back and giving him a death glare, gasping as he saw that Tord was nowhere in sight. "He's GONE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Paul wailed. "Baby, please. You're causing a scene..." Pat whispered, grunting as Paul pulled him down by his hair. "I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CAUSE A SCENE! OUR BABY IS MISSING!" Paul screeched.

"We have to find him!" Paul sobbed, lowering his voice so that he wouldn't scare away anyone that he asked for information on Tord.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Have you seen a small child, four years old with a red hoodie, and his hair up like devil horns?!" Paul asked a nearby mother, who shrugged and frowned in sympathy as Paul groaned, tears falling out of his eyes. "I can walk around and ask, it will help to have company." the mother offered. Paul sobbed, thanking the woman and taking her number so they could contact each other if they'd found Tord.

Meanwhile, Pat was calmly asking around for Tord, using the same description that Paul had used, but with much less fear.

Don't get him wrong, Pat was terrified, but it was his job to keep calm. To make sure that he was the firm rock in every stressful situation. Otherwise, Paul would end up going into cardiac arrest every time Tord spit up a banana due to eating it too fast.

"Tord?! Tord?!" Paul whined, gasping as he fell to his knees. He was breathing too hard. He needed to calm down. He needed Pat. His rock. His lover.

"Paul?"

Speak of an angel.

"Patryck! I couldn't find him! I didn't see him anywhere! I'm such a bad father!" Paul wailed, standing up and hugging Pat close. Pat sighed, nuzzling his head into Paul's hair. "You're not a bad father. We all make mistakes. I'm sure Tord's safe..." Pat sighed, a single tear falling down his cheek. "Please... don't lie to me... please..." Paul pleaded. Pat nodded.

"What if someone took him?" Paul whispered, making Pat's grip on him tighten. "Shh... don't think like that..." Pat whispered.

Suddenly, Paul's phone rang. "Who is that?" Pat asked. Paul looked at his phone, gasping as he recognized the number. "It's Patricia!" Paul gasped. "Who...?" Pat asked. "She's a mother who offered to help look for Tord! You know, now that I think about it, she kind of looked like a female you." Paul explained, answering his phone as Pat was left to think about what a female version of him would look like.

"Oh my God! She found him! Patryck! She found him!" Paul squealed, gripping Pat's hand and dragging the taller with him.

And to the most obvious place as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tord giggled as he placed more sand on another toddler's head, who had already screamed at him to stop. This toddler was named Tom, and he had blue overalls on top of a yellow shirt, and he held a small teddy bear in his hands, which was affectionately named Tomee Bear. "Tord! No! No!" another toddler scolded. His name was Edd, and he wore a light green, short sleeved shirt, over a dark green, long sleeved shirt. Another toddler, named Matt, who was clad in a gray hoodie, laughed joyously, his messy, red hair falling onto his face as he watched Tord torture Tom, despite Edd's attempts to stop him.

"You're funny!" Matt giggled, sitting right next to Tord.

The four were in a small sandbox, having met when Tord walked up to the other three, crying and sniffling, saying he'd lost his Daddy and Papa.

After that, two out of the three boys befriended Tord quickly.

"You think so?" Pat asked. Tord gasped happily, reaching out to be picked up. Pat did so, chuckling when Paul rushed over to the two, almost knocking Pat down as he nuzzled his cheek against Tord's. "I missed you so much! Don't you ever run off like that again! I was so worried!" Paul sobbed. "Daddy cry because Tord bad?" Tord whimpered. "Oh... no, sweetheart... Daddy was just worried..." Paul sighed, not wanting Tord to feel like he did wrong.

Well, technically he did, but... he was a kid. He was allowed to get away with it this time. Now he knows better.

Pat agreed, humming when he felt a tug on his pants, looking down to see Matt. "I like your son, mister! He's silly!" Matt giggled. Tord blushed, smiling as he struggled to be put down. Pat let Tord down, watching as Matt grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. "Your eyes are weird!" Matt shouted. "Your eyes... mmm mmmm" Tord whispered bashfully. "Huh?" Matt asked. "Your eyes are... mmm..." Tord whispered louder. "I can't hear you." Matt huffed, slightly annoyed.

"Your eyes are pretty!" Tord yelled, headbutting Matt and rushing behind Paul's leg, afraid of Matt's reaction.

"Wow!" Matt shouted happily, running up to Tord and grabbing his hands again. "That was funny!" Matt stated. Tord smiled, looking down and gasping as Matt kissed him on the cheek for a second. "I like you. A lot..." Matt muttered, a slight blush accenting his freckles. Tord hummed happily, pressing his forehead against Matt's.

Paul swooned, happy that Tord had found love so young, but Pat... he was in full 'No-No' mode. "Okay, Tordie! It's time to go!" Pat announced, picking Tord up and beginning to walk off. "My like?" Matt asked sadly, rushing after Pat until Edd gripped his arm and pulled him off, ordering him to help dig Tom out of the sand. Matt sniffled, nodding.

Tord frowned. "Why Papa take Tord away? Tord likes Matt! Tord likes Matt! Tord likes Matt!" Tord wailed. Paul frowned, gripping Tord's arm, stopping the taller man.

"Pat, he's four, hun. He can like other boys at this age. It's the best age! We won't have to worry about any drama." Paul explained. "I dunno... that Matt kid seems... odd." Pat huffed. "Pat! He's a child!" Paul scolded. Tord growled, knowing he'd never be able to hear the last of this conversation ever again.

And it was true. He never did.

Especially after he began rooming with Matt, growing a close relationship, which led to close dating, which led to engagement, which led to marriage.

"He's no good..." Pat hissed. Paul rolled his eyes, even in their old age, Pat was a grumpy fool. It wasn't really surprising, though. Pat had always been kinda grumpy.

It got no better when Tord took over the world, and made Matt his second in command. That just made Pat angrier.

"I will destroy him!" Pat screeched. Paul smiled, Pat was gonna be this way, even in death.

That was true too. Pat never left Matt alone, always haunting the ginger, and ignoring his son's pleas to leave Matt alone.

It was annoying, but it became normal. Sometimes it was fun, sometimes is was horrific. However, whatever the mood, it was always eventful, so Tord and Matt never could complain too much.

And to think, all of this started with a meeting in a sandbox.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. Also, ultimateunderfan, I hope you're okay with the slight add-on. I just thought it seemed appropriate.


End file.
